Make A Memories
by Little-Katsu
Summary: SHONEN-AI. Yuuri est rentrée dans son monde depuis un bon bout de temps et songe à retourner pour remplir ses responsabilités de Maoh, mais il semblerait que ce soit ses responsabilités qui viennent à lui.
1. But It's Better If You Do

_Yuuri se releva après avoir attrapé la balle qu'on venait de lui lancer qui avait fait retirer le joueur de justesse. Il sourit à ce dernier en l'aidant à se relever, lui tendant sa main non ganté. Puis, il se tourna vers les autres joueurs._

« L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Bon travail tout le monde ! »

_Il regarda ses joueurs aller se changer en discutant tandis que Murata s'approcha de lui. Yuuri se tourna vers ce dernier avant qu'ils ne se dirigent eux aussi vers les vestiaires en discutant du prochain match qui s'en venait à grands pas et des entraînements supplémentaires qu'ils devraient faire si ils voulaient être certain de pouvoir gagner même si ils croyaient tout de même en la force de leur équipe._

_Lorsqu'ils allèrent se changer, il ne restait alors que quelques joueurs qui avaient pratiquement terminés de se changer, mais dont les discutions les ralentissaient. Yuuri se changea tandis que Murata le regardait, lui n'ayant pas à se changer, tous les deux en silence, mais le jeune Maoh ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche quand il ne resta plus qu'eux deux :_

« Je devrais peut-être bientôt y retourner, »_ commenta Yuuri plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose,_ « sinon Wolfram va encore me faire la tête. »

« Que tu partes tout de suite ou un peu plus tard, Wolfram sera toujours là pour se plaindre de tes départs, » _se moqua Murata en enfilant son chandail._

« Tu as raison, » _soupira le Maoh._

_Il haussa simplement les épaules avant de refermer son casier après avoir prit son sac à dos et de le verrouiller. Il quitta ensuite les vestiaires en compagnie de son ami pour se rendre chez eux, discutant tranquillement de l'autre monde alors qu'ils marchaient._

« Finalement, tu compte marier Wolfram ou annuler vos fiançailles ? »

« On peut faire ça ? » _s'étonna Yuuri en jetant un regard à son ami._

« C'est sûr que c'est pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire vu que tu es le Maoh et que ça ne te donnerais pas tellement de crédibilité. Quoique je ne doute pas qu'il y ait plein d'autres personnes qui trouveraient ça fabuleux, parce que ça leur donnerait une chance de mettre la main sur le pouvoir que pourrait leur donner le fait d'être marié à toi. »

_Yuuri tira une tête d'enterrement à cette annonce. C'était comme si il était considéré comme un objet qui donnait du pouvoir tout simplement et que l'amour ne comptait pas dans toute cette affaire, mais seulement le pouvoir du Maoh. Au final, qu'ils soient dans un monde ou dans l'autre, la nature de l'homme ne changeait pas vraiment : tout le monde était obsédé par le pouvoir._

_Il poussa un soupir de découragement, ses épaules s'affaisant. Puis, il se redressa avant d'aborder une mine pensive, se repassant dans la tête la première question que lui avait posé son ami et à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas répondu : si il comptait vraiment se marier avec Wolfram._

« Ma demande, c'était un accident, » _répondit-il simplement sans savoir quoi dire d'autre._

« Peut-être, mais ce ne serait pas la premier fois dans l'histoire qu'une demande en mariage accidentelle ait lieu à cause d'une dispute, mais que le mariage finisse par se conclure quand les deux personnes se sont rendues compte qu'elles s'aimaient. »

« Pour vrai ? » _fit le Maoh, étonné qu'un accident comme le sien puisse réellement unir deux personnes._

« Oui. »

« Mais on est deux hommes. »

« Tu sais bien que ce ne serait pas nouveau. »

_Yuuri baissa les yeux vers le sol, fixant la rue qui défilait sous ses pieds tout en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il semblait bien que malgré toutes les raisons qu'il trouvait pour excuser le fait qu'il hésitait n'avaient aucune valeur._

« Tu devrais vraiment y penser et vite donner une réponse. Le plus de temps tu prendra à réfléchir, plus ta décision finale pourra faire mal, » _insista Murata en voyant que Yuuri hésitait encore._

_Le jeune homme hocha simplement de la tête pour toute réponse à l'adresse de son ami, alors que ses pensées étaient toutes concentrées à répondre à la question qu'il lui avait posée. Murata disait vrai et il devait y réfléchir plus que sérieusement._

_Murata quitta Yuuri sur le seuil de la maison de ce dernier. Yuuri fit un dernier au revoir de la main à son ami avant d'entrer dans sa maison, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il poussa un faible soupir avant de monter directement dans sa chambre après avoir salué sa mère qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et son père assis à la table avec un journal à la main_.

_Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, le jeune homme jeta son sac à dos dans un coin de la pièce sans la moindre douceur et se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit. Il poussa un soupir d'aise, le base-ball lui ayant drainé toutes ses énergies, mais lui lançant un plaisir euphorique dans l'estomac. Il tourna la tête de côté et admira un poster de joueur professionnel de base-ball._

« Un bon bain et je vais me coucher. »

_Il se leva de son lit non sans regretter la douceur de ses couvertures et sorti de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain après avoir attrapé son pyjama. Il referma la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant plus par réflexe que par nécessité. Puis, alla vers le bain pour faire couler son bain._

_Pendant que l'eau remplissait la baignoire, il enleva tranquillement ses vêtements en les mettant dans le bac de linges sales et attrapa une serviette qu'il installa juste à côté du bain. Lorsque celle-ci fut remplie, il arrêta l'arrivé d'eau et se glissa dans le bain en poussant un soupir d'aise, l'eau chaude lui déliant tranquillement les muscles dont les efforts avaient été demandés grandement pour la pratique de base-ball._

_Il ferma lentement les yeux en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau, celle-ci lui montant jusqu'au menton. Il était sur le point de complètement relaxer quand il sentit quelques remous. Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa dans son bain en regardant l'eau qui s'agitait tranquillement sans raison._

_Puis soudainement, il sentit quelque chose le frôler alors qu'une tête apparaissait dans l'eau. Il fit le saut, se redressant brusquement dans sa baignoire, manquant de glisser sur le fond du bain, mais se retenant contre le mur._

« Conrad ? Wolfram ? Gunther ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » _s'écria-t-il lorsque les trois personnes sortirent brusquement du bain._

_Wolfram s'accrochait au rebord du bain en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, tandis que Gunther avait la vue caché par ses cheveux qui se plaquaient contre l'avant de son visage et que Conrad semblait, au contraire de ses deux « compagnons de voyages », aller parfaitement et était simplement assis dans le bain, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau._

« Yuuri, » _sourit le brun._

« Sa Majesté ! » _s'enthousiasma Gunther en se débattant pour remettre ses cheveux en place._

« Pourquoi t'a dit le nom de Conrad en premier ?! » _s'outra Wolfram en menaçant Yuuri de son poing._

_Le jeune Maoh déglutit bruyamment en entendant les remontrances du jeune blond. Il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de s'expliquer, lorsqu'un léger courant d'air lui rappela un petit détail. Le rouge lui monta brusquement aux joues._

« Sortez, sortez, sortez ! » _s'écria Yuuri en se rasseyant brusquement dans le bain pour se cacher._

« Mais, Yuuri, c'est pas grave. Après tout, je suis ton fian-, » _tenta le blond._

« Dehors ! » _recommença le Maoh._

_Suivant la demande du jeune Maoh, Conrad attrapa Gunther et Wolfram par le bras avant de sortir rapidement, ayant cependant prit un certain temps avant de finir par déverrouiller la porte de la salle de bain._

_Lorsqu'ils furent finalement sortis, Yuuri poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en les replaçant contre son crâne avant de lever les yeux au plafond, le fixant en se demandant bien ce qui lui avait prit de réagir si brusquement. Quoique, ce n'était pas vraiment si excessif vu leur arrivé soudaine et imprévisible dans son bain alors qu'il tentait de se relaxer._

« Pourquoi ça m'a tant gêné… ? C'est pas comme si j'étais une fille, ni eux. »

_Il se frappa légèrement la tête contre le mur, se faisant mal sans faire exprès, pour ensuite se relever. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements après s'être essuyé sommairement, prêt à aller voir les autres pour exiger quelques explications, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour qu'ils viennent dans son monde sans attendre son retour. Peut-être quelque chose de grave était arrivée._


	2. Here With You

_Après avoir enfilé ses vêtements et donc être présentable, Yuuri sortit de la salle de bain et descendit au salon. Là se trouvait ses trois invités surprises qui étaient sagement assis sur le divan et discutait tranquillement avec les parents de Yuuri, attendant que ce dernier daigne finalement les voir._

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » _demanda Yuuri en venant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil pour discuter, tandis que ses parents retournaient à leurs occupations en sentant qu'ils allaient parler de choses sérieuses._

« Nous nous inquiétions de ne pas vous voir revenir, sa Majesté, » _répondit Gunther._

« Ah… Pourquoi ? »

« Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu es parti, donc encore plus de temps dans notre monde, alors c'est normal qu'on se soit inquiété ! »_ s'exclama Wolfram en trouvant que c'était une évidence._

_Yuuri se rendit alors compte de la vérité des propos de Wolfram. Lui-même avait trouvé que cela faisait longtemps qu'il était resté sur Terre, alors cela avait normalement dû paraître encore plus long pour eux vu que le temps de s'écoulait pas de la même manière d'un monde à un autre. Il aurait bien dû s'en douter._

« Alors… Il ne se passe rien de grave là-bas ? »

_Conrad secoua la tête. Il y avait bien sûr un tas de paperasse à remplir et certaines obligations du Maoh que Yuuri devrait remplir, mais il n'y avait tout de même pas de choses réellement grave à signaler. Ils n'avaient donc pas d'autre raison que leur inquiétude pour justifier leur présence chez le jeune homme et surtout leur arrivé dans son bain alors qu'il y relaxait tranquillement après son entraînement._

_Le jeune Maoh poussa alors un soupir de soulagement, craignant qu'il y ait eu une catastrophe quelconque pendant sa longue absence et qui nécessiterait son retour immédiat, mais heureusement il semblait que ce ne soit pas le cas et il en était grandement soulagé._

_Lorsque le jeune brun releva la tête vers ses invités, il eut un petit sursaut en remarquant que Wolfram le fixait intensément. Il eut un petit sourire embarrassé avant de se décider à reprendre la parole tout en détournant le regard pour éviter celui insistant du jeune blond qui ne semblait pas décidé à regarder ailleurs ou de manière autrement._

« Vous voulez que je reviennes tout de suite ? »

« Il est certain que plus vite vous serrez de retour, sa Majesté, moins nombreux seront nos soucis, » _lui répondit Gunther,_ « mais rien n'est urgent. »

_Wolfram ne sembla pas trop d'accord avec cette dernière affirmation. Il semblait laisser sous-entendre par son air qu'il désirait que le Maoh revienne dans les plus brefs délais au château, bien que c'était pour d'autres raisons que les responsabilités du Maoh. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de détourner le visage avec un air qui faisait clairement comprendre ses pensées._

« Je pensais revenir bientôt de toute manière, » leur fit part Yuuri.

_Gunther laissa bien paraître son ravissement de savoir que le Maoh allait être bientôt de retour parmi eux, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Conrad sembla seulement accepter la situation, ne se souciant que du bien-être de Yuuri._

_Le jeune brun tenta alors de voir la réaction du blond, mais celui-ci ne laissa rien paraître d'un changement d'émotions. Il se contentait d'aborder un regard impassible tout en fixant un point invisible sans plus apporter attention à son fiancé qui fut tout de même affecté par ce manque de réaction, bien qu'il ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte lui-même._

« Vous allez sûrement rester pour souper et pour dormir, » _leur proposa la mère de Yuuri._

_Conrad accepta avec avec un magnifique sourire la proposition de la jeune femme qui alla tout de suite se remettre aux fourneaux, ayant à faire un repas pour un plus grand nombre de gens à présent. Elle était bien contente de pouvoir faire un repas pour plus de personnes, aimant bien les repas animés et surtout reçevoir des gens chez elle._

_Ils discutèrent encore un bon moment de toute cette histoire, Yuuri s'informant de comment allait l'autre monde en son absence et s'ils n'avaient pas trop de problèmes au château, Wolfram l'ignorant toujours parfaitement. Il apprit alors que Greta s'ennuyait affreusement de lui même si Anissina était là pour occuper ses journées avec ses inventions. Yuuri eut d'ailleurs un petit sourire embarrassé en se rappelant les diverses inventions de la jeune femme et qui n'étaient pas toutes réussies._

_Ils furent finalement appelés à table par la mère de Yuuri, son père étant déjà attablé avec un journal qu'il replia et posa à côté de lui. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, les parents du jeune Maoh osant poser des questions à leurs invités sur ce monde qui leur était inconnu, mais qui les intéressait fortement vu que leur fils y vivait lorsqu'il n'était pas avec eux._

« Pour ce qui est d'où vous allez dormir…, » _commença le père de Yuuri alors qu'ils avaient finis de manger,_ « je crains que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de place. L'un d'entre-vous pourra toujours dormir dans la chambre de Yuuri. Il y a aussi le lit de Shori qui peut être libre vu qu'il ne dormira pas à la maison ce soir. Et sinon… je crois qu'il faudra que l'un d'entre-vous ne dorme sur le divan du salon… »

_Yuuri, Wolfram, Gunther et Conrad prirent un moment pour réfléchir à la situation avant que Conrad intervienne avec les trois autres._

« Gunther pourra dormir dans le lit de Shori. Moi, je vais dormir sur le divan. »

« Mais Conrad, » voulut protester Yuuri en se faisant interrompre.

« Dormir sur le divan, ça me va parfaitement. »

_Yuuri fit rapidement le compte et conclu assez vite que ce serait Wolfram qui allait devoir partager sa chambre et par le fait même son lit, cette nuit. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'un coup avant de se calmer rapidement pour ne pas laisser paraître sa gêne subite aux autres, malgré que Conrad eut l'œil assez vif pour le remarquer._

« D-d'accord. »

_Après que les trois invités eurent remerciés leurs hôtes de leur hospitalité et du repas, Yuuri les conduisit à l'étage supérieur où se trouvait les chambres, tandis que Conrad s'installait en bas, la mère de Yuuri lui apportant oreiller et draps pour qu'il soit plus confortable._

_Yuuri montra d'abord la chambre de Shori à Gunther et ne put empêcher ce dernier de le serrer énergiquement contre lui avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le jeune brun resta un moment immobile avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers sa propre chambre, Wolfram sur les talons._

_Il entra alors dans sa chambre et laissa le blond fermer la porte derrière lui après avoir soigneusement ouvert la lumière. Il se dirigea vers sa commode et en retira deux pyjamas. Il se retourna ensuite vers le blond qui se tenait immobile devant lui à le regarder._

« Hum, je vais te passer un de mes pyjamas… »

_Il lui tendit le pyjama en question et Wolfram le lui prit des mains. Il le considéra un moment du regard avant de se décider à l'enfiler. Il retira ses vêtements tout comme Yuuri et enfila les vêtements que ce dernier lui avait si gentiment prêtés. Il plia soigneusement ses vêtements, puis il les posa sur le bureau du jeune Maoh avant de se tourner vers celui-ci, toujours aussi silencieux._

« Hum… mon lit n'est pas aussi grand que celui au château, mais on va pouvoir y rentrer deux quand même, » _fit-il avec un petit rire embarrassé._

_Le blond ne répondit pas au jeune homme, ne lui accordant pas le moindre petit mot depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche en sa présence, et alla s'installer sous les couvertures. Il laissa les draps levés par son bras, attendant que le brun le rejoigne. Ce dernier le fit rapidement, comme s'il ne voulait pas déplaire à Wolfram, et vint le rejoindre en se faufilant sous les couvertures. Il sentit alors les bras du blond lui entourer la taille et les cheveux de celui-ci lui chatouiller la nuque._

« Err…. Wolfram… ? »

« Bonne nuit, » _se contenta de dire le blond._

« Hm, bonne nuit. »

_Le jeune Maoh se sentit d'abord embarrassé par cette soudaine étreinte alors qu'il se montrait si froid envers lui depuis la dernière fois où il avait ouvert la bouche. Puis, il finit par arriver à s'endormir dans les bras du jeune blond qui resserra un peu inconsciemment son étreinte sur le corps du jeune brun._


End file.
